


When the stars burn out

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisy Doesn't, Dark, Dark Lincoln Campbell, Evil Lincoln Campbell, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Multi, Past Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson - Freeform, Skye | Daisy Johnson Dies, more tags will be added as story progresses, now she's dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: In which Daisy dies on the zephyr and Lincoln lives.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	When the stars burn out

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a crack idea in my head that I made and went "I can make this so dark"

“I’m sorry Lincoln, you said every inhuman has a purpose and this is mine,” Daisy said, rubbing her fingers over the cross necklace as the zephyr flew through the air. She had quaked the controls apart as soon as it took off, now she just needed to wait for the end. 

Back on the ground Lincoln frantically called into the headset, but she knew she had to do this, and besides, he couldn’t stop her. “I saw the future Lincoln, we all knew this would happen.”

“I should have taken the necklace from you.” Lincoln couldn’t think clearly, red swirling in front of his vision. “You can’t die like this Daisy, it’s not right. It should be me up there.”

“I’m saving people, that’s what I do as an agent. I’m saving the guy I love.” The communication system was dying, she wanted these last moments to be ones he would remember. 

“You can’t do this, Daisy. I don’t know what I’ll do. You can’t do this.”

“I never thought I could do something like this either, Linc, but it’s okay.”

How the fuck was she so calm? This wasn’t right. 

Lincoln could feel the electricity crackling around him but he didn’t care. “You can’t just leave me, we had too much we haven’t said to each other, too much left to do.”

“I said what I needed to right now, Linc. You didn’t even notice but it was the first time I’ve ever said that I love-” The comms exploded, Lincoln exuding so much electricity all the tech in a five-foot radius fell silent.

Far away Daisy exited the atmosphere. It was nice up here, quiet. She’d miss Lincoln, she’d miss Coulson and May, she’d miss Fitz and Jemma. She wondered if Bobbi and Hunter would find out. The ghost of Grant Ward stood behind her, she undid her belt and floated towards him. She’d always thought she’d die at his hands, maybe it was fitting she’d die by his side. 

She dropped the necklace. 

Lincoln never knew Daisy’s last words, he scarcely knew what the people on Earth were saying, all he knew was that Daisy was dead, and Shield had killed her. 

No one stopped him as he stormed out, no one could. He was a literal storm, crackling dangerously, ready to strike down anyone in his way. 

“He’ll calm down when we give him some time,” Coulson said when everyone looked to him for answers. “We all grieve differently.” 

Back at the bunk he had shared, Lincoln shoved everything he had brought into a bag. Why had he let Daisy convince him Shield was good? They had brainwashed her into killing herself and now they would pay. At the exit he paused, then he gathered electricity in his hands and shoved it into the walls of the building.

The last time Lincoln exploded he hadn’t needed his powers to almost kill someone. This time he would take no prisoners.

\-------------

The in five months since Daisy  ~~ died ~~ saved everyone the team had fallen apart. 

Melinda May had been brought out of her shell by a bright-eyed girl who was smart and capable and so like a younger her. Now she was back to punching bags so hard they needed to be replaced after three days and keeping her mask on at all times. She should have learned her lesson about letting people into her heart years ago.

Phil Coulson had gained a daughter and now he had lost her before he had even got to say he loved her. He stayed cooped up in his office, pouring over sheets and not eating unless food was placed in front of him. He had sworn when he became director that he wouldn’t let anyone die who didn’t need to, and Daisy didn’t need to. She was a shining star once, now her body must be lying somewhere among the stars, cold and lifeless. 

Fitzsimmons were just that now, no longer the bus kids. To be bus kids they’d need to be kids and they lost any semblance of childhood they had left when their best friend died. As the months went by they just stopped clicking the same way, grief reshaping them into different people, no longer two pieces to the same puzzle, but two pieces from different sets of pottery. 

Mack had been hurt by his partner sure but he had never wanted Daisy dead. She was a little sister to him, someone who played games and laughed with him, and if he thought hard he could remember how it felt when she hugged him. It got harder and harder to remember though, and time moved on. Mack cursed the world that made him lose everyone he loved. He didn’t get a chance with Hope and maybe that should have been a sign. He stopped learning Spanish and started lifting more weights.

Elena had expected she would have more time, she had never liked Shield except for Mack so when he broke it off she had no reason to stay.

Bobbi and Hunter didn’t know Daisy died. No contact means no contact and even if she didn’t show up on the news they just assumed she disappeared to some dystopian future or something. It would never occur to the pair that Daisy could ever die. 

And Lincoln, Lincoln had become Electro, the inhuman known for wiping out the power in New York City. He had always had problems with anger but now he knew it wasn’t a problem. Daisy’s destiny hadn’t been to die but his was to destroy Shield. His powers grew exponentially once he stopped caring who died. 

Lincoln knew he couldn’t just take on Shield right away with nothing, he needed a plan.

Well, at least half of one. Shield wasn’t doing that well, especially when news got out he was a former agent. 

He neglected to say former though, better to discredit them in the eyes of the public.

Still, he wasn’t expecting to see a familiar face coming to aid him. 

Elena Rodriguez had no reason to stay with Shield so she didn’t. She heard about Electro and went to join him, after all, why would she sign some papers binding herself when she could be free. 

She discarded the name Yoyo, it was a tie to someone she didn’t want to remember. Instead, Blur was born. Blur stole secrets and kept going, she didn’t have anything to bounce back to anymore. 

They were an unbeatable team and Shield braced for when the inevitable would happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked this! Comments give me the will to live and write!


End file.
